<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Most Beautiful Secret by DanikaEliza19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761084">The Most Beautiful Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanikaEliza19/pseuds/DanikaEliza19'>DanikaEliza19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanikaEliza19/pseuds/DanikaEliza19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When two people share a secret so captivating, when they finally met her, it all becomes undone, can they all save each other even with the hurt and pain caused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Minerva McGonagall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The great hall roared with laughter and chatter amongst the students, the start of a new year, new students, new teachers.</p><p>As dumbledore approached the podium you could hear a pin drop,</p><p>‘Good evening students, welcome to the new year at hogwarts! We welcome you all, we shall start with a few announcements. As all know the forbidden forest is off limits please adhere to this rule for your own safety’</p><p>Everyone looks around eyeing each other knowing best to follow that rule out of all of them, they’ve all heard the stories. They were abruptly pulled out of those stories by his next words.</p><p>‘This year we shall be joined by students from other wizarding schools, a sort of exchange program, I expect nothing but acceptance and kindest from you all, make myself and the fellow teachers proud and welcome them with a great hogwarts hello’</p><p>As dumblerdore continued the whispers got louder and louder, everyone wanted to see these new arrivals, the anticipation became intoxicating for some, is their going to be girls? How old are they? Where are the from.</p><p> </p><p>‘Teachers and students please welcome students from the Beauxbatons academy’</p><p>Eyes darted from let to right and right to left as twelve students walked in the young girls in silk dresses and the young men in blue suits as if they just walked out of an ocean.</p><p>‘All students now must be sorted into houses, Professor McGonagall if you will?’</p><p>‘Beau Bonfe.... Slytherin’</p><p>‘Elanore Carlia.... Ravenclaw’</p><p>‘Lydia Passe ... hufflepuff’</p><p>And so and so on, as McGonagall continued reading out Names and sorting houses the very last name for the first time in history had the stoic Professor McGonagall reread the name...</p><p>‘Arianna declairvone.... Gryffindor’</p><p>Cheers erupted from the gryffindor table however the girl sat on the chair looking pained as if Professor McGonagall just said Slytherin, she was pale but her eyes glistening like the stars in the night sky.</p><p>Arianna slowly walked towards the table, her only saving grace was that her friends were here with her and soon they could reunite but for now she questioned why everyone was staring at her and why of all people were Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore looking at her, what was so strange with her she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First meetings never go smoothly, do they?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Days were fleeting at Hogwarts, no matter how much you wanted to slow down time and savour every moment, as the glistening snow settled on the ground everyone knew Christmas had final come around. For many but a select few everyone packed to go home for Christmas to share it with their loved ones, this included Arianna bubble fo friends, they wanted to stay with her especially at Christmas but Arianna pleaded with them to go as she used the castle over Christmas to study and explore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they said their goodbyes and exchanged gifts everyone felt a fleeting feeling of an ending which I’m sure most friends do when departing one and other but this moment wouldn’t be for long as in three weeks time they would all be back, sharing stories, classes and gossip together once again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arianna settled into a routine quickly, a morning run around the grounds, breakfast in the great hall with the rest of the students not going home for Christmas, a few hours in the library, lunch and then a treat that only herself and madam Maxine knew about the hidden piano tucked away in a room that only appeared for them, Arianna would play for hours enjoying the sense of calmness that came with it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However today was different, not a bad different or a good one, at breakfast a new face appeared, a tall young man with dark hair and eyes much like Arianna very own, he retreated to sit by himself when he glanced around at the people in the hall but he hadn’t failed to notice Arianna, the only other person that had chosen to do the same, sat by herself with her breakfast and a book in hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This young man could sense when Arianna was looking at him as every time they happens to lock eyes, she knew by this is was probably about time she left to start her day but something about this young man kept Arianna wondering all day, who was he, where did he come from and why are those eyes so captivating. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Left feeling uneasy with this morning scene that unfolded she went to library to start getting the books she needed for the day, her mind playing over and over this young man walking in, he looked cold however strange she thought to think of someone as cold without even knowing them or being near them but that’s what she felt and realised it was probably a good idea to drop it before she let her mind wander anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rounding the corner with books in hand, her fate was about to be sealed, all of a sudden she felt a firm bump and her booked fell to the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Oh my I’m so sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going, you must forgive me’ she breathed out quicker than she thought not looking up to see who she had just ran into </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘It is me who should apologise Miss Declairvone, I wasn’t watching where I was going’ he softly said as though it was a whisper </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She dared to look up sending that cold feeling again, knowing exactly who she had just fallen into, she inhaled a sharpe breath ready to look up into those eyes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Well it seems you have the advantage in this situation, you know my name but I don’t know yours’ She said clutching her books and moving around him </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘So I do Miss Declairvone, here you forgot this one’ he reached out and passed over the last one of her books </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Very well then I get the feeling you enjoy being the mysterious type but if your going to knock a girl over at least give her your name before you do so’ she said slight annoyance reaching her tone but with a hint of fiery sarcasm this young man knew he would be on the receiving end of for some time, he watched as she slowly started to part down the corridor waiting for the last minute to catch her </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Matthias’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned to face down the corridor towards Matthias which a sparkle in her eye</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘That wasn’t so hard was it? Matthias?’ She walked away smile laying at her lips, perhaps she thought perhaps he would be different and Christmas wouldn’t be so much of a bore after all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Christmas Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas brings out new emotions for two young people</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next few mornings had Arianna doing double takes in the great hall, this Matthias had gradually moved closer, closer to where her stuff was, until the second week where she found him sat at her table book in hand smiling down at it as she approached</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I thought we needed a redo of our first encounter, I hope you don’t mind’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Not at all, I couldn’t agree more but if you wanted to have breakfast with me you didn’t have to wait five days to do it’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Matthias laughed down into his book knowing full well his attempts to move closer had been clocked on to, he set his book aside waiting for her to get settled when he held out his hand</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Matthias Carrington, pleasure to make your acquaintance’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arianna softly laughed down at his hand but slowly reached hers out </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Arianna Declairvone, the pleasure all mine’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both laughed it off knowing anyone looking in right now would find the exchange nothing out fo the ordinary, except the two very observant head teacher and deputy at the top table silently sharing thoughts on what just unfolded, knowing there was no going back now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Matthias and Arianna breakfast together became more frequent, which lead to them spending more time together in the library and Matthias showing all the best parts of hogwarts to Arianna while there were no annoying first years running about causing mayhem. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They talked about classes, the school houses, the founders of the school, war, they discussed everything but not themselves, it was if they had a secret unspoken pact that they wouldn’t share the life’s with each other knowing that when everyone came back from Christmas break their new friendship would be over quicker than it started, with him being in Slytherin and Arianna in Gryffindor they knew friendships weren’t excepted, they knew they would go their separate ways.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day dawned it was the day Arianna always dreaded, it was Christmas, everyone was cheery and happy and light consumed the castle but she didn’t feel it, all she felt year after year was how alone she was in a very big world, she didn’t expect much from the day only having a big lunch with the remaining students and teachers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she approached her seat at the high table with everyone else she found herself seated across from the head teacher and his deputy who were in engaging in a heated debate about sweets before the roast, Arianna noticed rather quickly that this was probably a side of the professors people rarely see which why the funny faces coming from the students were a picture, yet every faculty member laughed and carried on their own conversations. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arianna notices Matthias name card was placed next to hers and felt the cold rush of sir as hit sat down with a small grin on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘What has you so merry today Matthias?’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Well I’m not one to indulge in the little pranks peeves gets up to but I have to say this year he has out done him self’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘What has he done?’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Look up above the teachers’ he said quietly </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arianna gasped quickly remembering who she was sat across from and change her direction to Matthias again, knowing full well it didn’t go unnoticed by the two in front of her </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They shared a laugh about the stories there going to be able to tell about how all the teacher got stuck in kissing each other until they got rid of the mistletoe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the laughter died down and everyone was finishing up their last bites, owls swooped in with gifts no expected, a few very graciously fell into Arianna lap while Martians owl dropped them furiously into his lap having eyes only for thing... the left over food. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arianna decide to wait till she was alone to open her gifts, knowing they were from her friends but she spied an extra gift at the bottom, one that would easily go unnoticed with a small letter attached </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘A reminder that our friendship isn’t based on what house were in but what two people decide to share together in laughter and memories’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unwrapping the delicate paper, her eyes started to water, someone would say sparkle but Matthias felt different after she opened it, like perhaps he had made a grave error in judgement, not wanting to hear his failure he gets up and very calmly leaves the hall, not wanting to let this chance slip, Arianna thanked the head master and deputy and left as well, briskly trying to catch up with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Matthias wait’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Matthias please’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He spun around quickly ‘I’m sorry I made an error in thinking our friendship was something to be proud of’ He turned back way just as quickly Arianna knew the only she could do was to stand in front of him to get him to look at her </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Please listen to me, I am proud of our friendship and the tears in my eyes are not because I’m upset it’s because it was one the most thoughtful gifts anyone has ever gotten me and it seems rather silly now but I feel truly bad’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Arianna why do you feel bad ‘ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Well I only got you a book, it’s a first edition, the one you wanted but my glad this must have cost you something, I should have gotten you something better with more thought’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Arianna that is very thoughtful, because it shows you listen to me and take note of something I enjoy doing, I’ve always wanted this book, it’s the perfect gift’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘So I guess we both got the wrong end of the stick then’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Yes we did but it just shows how much we care about our friendship, and how much we want to keep our friendship intact even when everyone else comes back, do you really like the necklace?’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Oh Matthias it’s perfect, the beautiful little lion with green eyes, it’s everything and more, thank you! I will wear all the time knowing it came from a place with true and kind intentions’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the first time in their friendship they shared an embrace that was probably longer than friends should but it felt right and for the first time in a long time both participants felt a little bit lighter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few days had passed and Christmas was coming to an end and all the students would be arriving back form their homes today and Arianna could wait to see her friends and get back to normal with classes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If only things were that easy, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall have both witnessed this young girl and boy share true friendship over the holidays knowing as the year went on it was only going to get harder for them all, secrets would tumble out and reek havoc on everyone they touch. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>